The dreams of wild hopes
by Metal Amadeus
Summary: Answer the call to arms for we are war! Screaming for vengeance the master of puppets will hail to the king and destroyer of the universe will face his final nemesis. In the end, no grave but the sea awaits the colossus when wrath ends the promises made... For those of non metal tastes in music: a mess of short stories inspired by songs with our favourite duo.
1. Call to Arms

_A/N: I have this stories that spring in my mind every time I listen to songs and albums. And Zootopia setting has caught my attention since its conception, so I_ _recently thought: Why not?_ _These are just some of those ideas on paper. Some might be continuous, some might not. Some might carry within proper sense, others absolutely sensless. So read them with the understanding that I will not be held responcible for any consecuences._ _I must admit I am quite bad at fluffy scenes though, AND IF someone is willing to contribute to that aspect of these stories, I am open to suggestions._ _Anyways, fell free ro enjoy or suffer while reading. Better you than me, anyways..._ _Plot:_ _What if Judy's parents never got to know Gideon? And the predator population, knowing how marginal it really was, were ready to take more "direct" measures to ensure their freedom?_ _Song: Call to Arms by Manowar_

\m/

Another day passed by. Another reminder of how worthless her desires and dreams were. Another glance into how cruel and despicable this world truly was.

Judy sat, watching the evening news program of the ZNN chanel. The anchors she was used to seeing there have changed. Gone was the sweet snow leopard who could show compassion and support, while remaining professional. In her steed was a small ewe, with a shiny smile and a scathing tongue. There was no longer a second anchor.

Five months passed since the day of that disastrous press conference that took place at Precinct One of Zootopia. Things in the once peaceful and marvelous cities grew grimmer each day. No, not for the majority of the prey population, but for predators. The cases of savageness were reported almost daily, total count being over three hundred now. Curfew hours for predators were introduced previous month, with talks of need for segregation and better control resounding louder after each new case of prey falling victim to another savage attack. It was a pure miracle there were no letal cases yet. But there was not a single step forward in the study of what caused the savageness within predators, nothing.

Sometime ago Fru Fru gave Judy a call, saying that her family were leaving the city until better times, or worst come to worst, permanently. The little shrew wanted to see her one more time, but the doe couldn't find it within herself to go back to Zootopia.

Why should she? The city was a testament to her spectacular failure. Towards society, herself, and the first person to help her out. Nick. If only she could somehow make him see that it was not her fault for what was happening. Predators were going savage, but it was due to their nature and probably some external factor triggering it. But he was different. At least, in her eyes.

If only she was as good with words as he was…

\m/

First talks of collars for predators started out nearly seven months after the conference. The number of cases of savageness reached over thousand. The city was panicking. Prey mammals were encouraged to stay in large groups, while predators were forbidden from gathering in large groups.

ZPD was cleared out of predators within, Chief Bogo being replaced due to his vocal objection to this measure. The new intake into police academy only allowed prey animals now, both large and small, to cover the gap created by such a "hard but unavoidable step". Security became the main talk within the city, constant fear changing it from within.

Around that time came the first videos published by a previously famous biologist, doctor of philosophy Joshua LePen, an outspoken member of Zootopia Predators Coalition, a tiger. He stated that all the not so subtle propaganda of predators being biologically predisposed towards savageness was "complete rubbish, sprouted by an ignorant freeloader, a daughter of a farmer, who only knew how to grow plants, which apparently translated into his parenting". That was the most humiliating thing Judy ever heard. She never watched his videos again.

\m/

The death of LePen was a simple accident. The brakes of his car were faulty, and the panther never stood a chance against the schoolbus, whose driver lost control. Case closed in near record breaking time. Not a word of it on the news. Judy learned of it by pure accident while browsing ZooTube one sleepless night. A video about a conspiracy of the new Zootopia government against predators.

This sparkled her curiosity and the doe looked for a bit more. And she found much more than the bunny could ever hope. Honey Badger, the doctor working for Lionheart to find the reason behind mammals going savage, killed in a mugging assault in Happytown. Lionheart himself struggling in a hospital after contacting vicious pneumonia in jail. Jossiah Wolfard, former ZPD officer and a vocal supporter of Chief Bogo and predators, drug overdose after his wife and daughter died in a car crash… More predators either dead or missing in "accidents". Cases opened and closed with extreme efficiency and "overbearing evidence".

The doe could not believe what was happening. This couldn't be just coincidence that prominent and established figures in predator community were either fleeing or "having accidents". And the videos that contradicted official versions were taken down just days after Judy found them… It all screamed of dirty play, but what could she do?

\m/

It was almost a year later. The decision was approved of putting savage predators to sleep since "there was no indication of them ever learning to be civilized again". It would be put off for a month to give the best prey doctors, sponsored directly by City Hall from the fund of confiscated properties. Then, all predators from age eight and up would be collared.

This time, there was no public outcry from predators, no demonstrations, no massposting in muzzlebook. Most predator accounts there were eerily silent since around three weeks ago. Many profiles had "We are being poisoned" and "Prey go savage, but they are saved" posts as their last.

Gazelle, who stood up for equality and peace, now only gave concerts that were separately for prey and separately for predators. Only her pages in Muzzlebook and ZooTube were still the beacon of coexistence, it seemed. She openly endorsed an all predators band and promoted them on her events for predators and social media.

Judy was not interested in them at first, but just a few days earlier a familiar face caught her attention and she started digging.

Named "MalOwaR", the band was founded by a fennec and red fox, who played bass and solo. They invited a tiger as their drummer, and a wolf as their vocalist. For the year that they existed, they released a single album called "Predators of the Zootopia". Judy decided to listen to it, but the opening notes and the gruff voice of the singer discouraged her. Despite occasional entry in her playlist, heavy metal was not a bunny friendly genre. The lyrics were far from what she would call inspiring, too. As such, not seeing much sense, she dropped the issue. They were not going to last long too, it seemed, since their last tour with Gazelle, called "The Final Battle for Zootopia", was starting just two days from now. Right on que to celebrate the anniversary of her royal mess up a year ago…

\m/

This was wrong. The news cast was right in the middle of a direct report from City Hall, where mayor Bellwether was to give a speech, when it got cut off. Judy tried switching to another Zootopia chanel. Nothing. Not even a technical background, just the usual no signal response from the TV set. Maybe there was some trouble on her provider's side?

Sighing, the doe got up from the sofa and set at the table with her laptop. There was supposed to be a direct online stream, lacking in quality with its 360p only experience (really, who used that resolution anymore?) but still sufficient for her purpose. Yet, when she opened the channel on ZooTube, it was shown as offline. This was strange, since a lot of comments below the video showed confusion (at least the more sophisticated ones, most simply were retarded emoticons and comments on ddos attacks, production value, etc). It took her up to three minutes of browsing, trying to find something of importance, to realise one thing. Not a single was posted from an account located in Zootopia.

Running through a number of zootopian government websites proved to be just as fruitless as searching for any kind of information online. There were some worrying comments running around though. First, there was an alarm on messengers contacts from Zootopia being offline. This was probably a temporary glitch with decentralized network rerouting hubs. All fifty something of them. But then, came the swarming messages of missing cellular and landline phone connection with Zootopia. Closed off railroads were not a news, but when they did not open as planned… Other city-states started sounding the alarm.

Something happened.

\m/

The first trains ran past Bunnyburough a week after the "Z eclipse". It never stopped, running at full speed somewhere far, filled to the brim with prey mammals. Old and young, big and small, families, singles. Every variety. Judy saw the photos taken by some local geek who had a ridiculously expensive camera with the ability to take 40MP photos at 15 fps.

An hour later, another train followed. Then another. Then third, fifth, sixth… all with regular one hour interval between each. Then the first one passed back to Zootopia. Empty…

\m/

The predators stopped trying to protest against the government and their segregation when it became clear, there was no sense. They were shut out, and most vocal and public - quietly shut up by being sent towards their graves. This was when "the band" appeared. With Gazelle, the only beacon left to the predators of Zootopia.

Through her concerts and the message of "the band", they finally saw the light at the end of this tunnel. And started their preparations. First, most predators, having already lost their jobs and places, moved to Happytown, their quietly agreed dominion. Second, all prey was chased out of the region. Third, the police were being scared into submission and silence on the streets.

Finally, came the making of a foundation for the restoration of their freedom. Mr. Big was able to organize a steady supply of metal to Happytown, while old wolf clans of Zootopia were ready to lend their craftsmen and carefully guarded secrets for the sake of their fellow predators. But they lacked a fully dedicated brain behind the whole operation.

This was where "the band" and its creator, Nicholas Wilde, came into the picture. A fox of silver tongue and a professional hustler, he devised a hustle that would outshine any other like a sun outshines a candle. He gathered around himself all the former public workers, and all the time he was not spending onstage, the fox was enclosed with this selected group. Pouring over maps, schematics and blueprints of the whole city, every municipal building, district walls, cellular connection points, Internet providers, communications… Everything.

Deric Radams, scenical name of "the band's" charismatic wolf, oversaw preparation of another kind. Former firefighter and a descendant of a noble lineage of wolves, he was experienced with various types of "tools". As such, he gathered around himself former police force officers, firefighters, members of Association for Renaissance Martial Arts (ARMA in short) and Armored Combat League (ACL), construction workers, chefs, and anyone who was good with "tools". People that gathered were told what was expected of them. Why it was expected of them. Who expected it of them. Not some greater good. But their forefathers, their families and their weaker brothers and sisters. For their sake, they would wield their "tools".

The drummer, a lean tiger with a name Scout Columbus, was dealing with a rather surprising matter. In their ignorance, the new government and the prey population have overlooked one specie of predators. Hippopotamus specie. Due to their lack of obvious fangs or claws and a rather "friendly" to your average Joe Preyston appearance, they somehow slipped from their long established position as one of the most fearsome predators, to the category of large prey the likes of rhinos and elephants. The chief of Happytown ZPD was a hippo. One of the high members of City Hall was a hippo. One of the vice-chiefs of ZPD precinct One was a hippo. Hippos were everywhere, and they were among the key sources of information for "the band".

Speaking about information, Finnick was dealing with the other source. Surprisingly for most, but not so for both foxes, the Autonomous City-District of Little Rodentia was not comfortable with the predators oppression. They were actually the ones who brought the true perpetrator to the light. Exposing the current government was their first goal, but after realizing the extent of the corruption, the Rodentia went to the only person they could trust. Gazzelle. Being the smallest amongst "the band", Finnick was the natural choice to deal with the smallest and least judging part of the population. Besides, rodents, having the same division between predators and prey, lived in harmony for centuries now…

After all preparations were set, the event took place. Predators, coordinated beforehand, each knowing the role of his group, ready to give up their lives for their freedom, acted decisively and mercilessly. The key city facilities were overtaken in a matter of two hours, central infrastructure - half a day, government and law enforcement - half an hour.

After overthrowing Bellwether and her regime, supported by prey, the installation of a new temporary government took place. "The band" was taking charge with the help of former predator public servants and the Little Rodentia support.

Then came the matters of dealing with the key problem of the city. Every prey within Zootopia was under lock down, forbidden from leaving their homes until further instructions. Food was rationed, prey population census conducted, and then the predators started the process of deportation. Prey were told to pack their essentials, documents, given an allowance for the first half a year of their new lives, put on trains and sent away. This took almost a week to accomplish, but thanks to the sturdy ZPT system, it went as smooth as relocating almost ten million mammals of all sizes could go.

When it was done, Zootopia came online again. And the first message to the outside world was from its new Mayor and Outside Ambassador - the open invitation to any predator to come to Zootopia. Here, they would be given a new home, home free of the prey tyranny, free for their children to be themselves without being labeled, to be themselves and to live out their dreams. Something that Zootopia always stood for, but also something it always forbade until the first predator mayor in the last century, Lionheart started to actively seek for this not to just be a shiny sticker on a bumper…

\m/ Ten years later \m/

\- If, it is fine with you, Mr. Mayor, we can star.

\- Yes, darling, it would be splendid.

\- Ok. Three, two, one, go.

A red fox in his forties was sitting in a black business suit, complete with a white shirt and purple tie, his smile charming but eyes hidden behind aviators. Too much light hurt his sensitive eyes, he said. The tod looked good for his age, save for the graying color of his fur on his muzzle, sure sign of a stressful life.

To his left sat a middle-aged reindeer doe, one of the rising stars for Daily Planet, an independent news agency, Louise Laine, accompanied by a water buffalo by the name of Lark Tent. The pair received and exclusive right to air the interview of the mayor of Zootopia, live. They met at a neutral grounds, Bunnyburough, graciously proposed by the current governor of the city.

\- So, Mr. Mayor…

\- Please, call me Nick, dear. I am no longer Mayor, and Mr. Wilde was my father. I am just your average hustler who just got lucky to be legalized through elections. - The studio was filled with chuckles from the fox's joke.

\- Ok. Nick then. I was actually going to ask you about the going rumours of there being election held in Zootopia, but since you have stated you are no longer a mayor, could you please elaborate?

\- Absolutely. First, the rumours are true. First elections were held five years ago, that's when I was appointed for my "second" term. I decided not to go for the third.

\- Why? Not your cup of tea?

\- Why would I not go for the third term? I have big support amongst the population and there are currently no laws in place to forbid me from participating. And, to answer your second question, I actually enjoyed the position. I was finally influencing the city, was able to help build Zootopia, true Zootopia that our ancestors and children always wanted. And that is why I stepped away now. There are several good candidates, so I want to give them way now, while they are still young, fresh and flexible. Filled with hope and passion and new visions. Me? I come from another time. I knew what I hated and I broke it. I was also good and thorough with this. They? They will build.

\- So, no clinging to power for you?

\- Like I said, I am just a legalized hustler. A hustle is good only while there is something for you to get out of it. I got what I wanted, so it's time to move on.

\- It is said that power corrupts. What would you say?

\- What is a public servant? Someone whom I, as a citizen, hired to ensure my continuous prosperity. Mind, not safety or stability, prosperity. How do public servants realise this? Through a system of public governance. Within this system public servants have certain limited powers to ensure their ability to direct society on the way to better prosperity. As such, we have two key components to public services.

First one is the system. It is built by mammals for mammals. Depending on who are the mammals for whom the system is built, the systems either serves the public, or serves the "public servants". In the latter case, the system is corrupt, something with it went fundamentally wrong at some point of time, and that something usually is mammals. Thus, the system becomes corrupt. And anything or anyone who enters this systems, becomes corrupt. So, does power corrupt? Yes, within a corrupted system power quickly bends and twists even the purest minds and intentions.

Now, the second component. The public, itself, the citizens. They are the main stopping power for the system and its corruption. But, once the main priority for the public becomes safety and stability, society becomes stale and cowardly. The perfect ecosystem for a corrupt, but decisive and power hungry system to thrive in.

That is what happened and been happening in Zootopia for the last seventy years. The system was shifting our public's attention in order to usurp power. The revolution of ten years ago was simply a reaction to the actions of a completely rotten with corruption system, that was not ready to give up the power it stole from the public and citizens of Zootopia.

\- Well, that is not something you will read in a book. Could you please share a bit more with us on the seventy years in making part?

\- Gladly, my dear.

\- You are making this on purpose, aren't you?

\- Absolutely. - The tod's smile grew even bigger, making the crew chuckle. He didn't seem like an extremely important person who ruled over a city-state for almost ten years. Just your average red fox, just in a suit.

\- Zootopia was initially a predator built fortress against the warring hordes of prey nomad tribes. Funny, right, to think that predators would decide to sit down and start growing their own food while prey species continued roaming around in search of better pastures. That was approximately fifteen hundred years ago. Much history passed since then, but we will skip it to a bit more relevant time for us. Hundred years ago. Zootopia, prosperous city, prey and predators live together in harmony. Then the First Territorial Conflict, Zootopia keeping its neutrality during it, open for fleeing mammals from everywhere. A large influx of foreigners. Ofcource, mostly prey. Prey, used to segregation of predators. First protests and rallies against predators roaming freely in Zootopia and the proclamations about prey "rights". The issue was swiftly shut down by the current mayor, a boar. But the seeds were sown, and the migrants never quite adopted zootopian open mentality and worldview. Thirty years later the last predator mayor was elected. Since then, Zootopia only seen prey at the top position, often with vice-mayor prey too. And the problem is, predators were pushed out not only from the government, but from other top positions too. Until Lionheart. Mind you, he did not push forward predators only, buy actually tried to allow for smaller species to advance and step forth. Diversification is one of the key elements of a successful countermeasured public governance, after all.

\- Since we are on a subject of former mayor Lionheart, what is your stance on the mammal kitnappings that he has done during the first days of the savage disease spread?

\- Was what Lionheart did wrong? Both from the morals and law point of view, yes, absolutely. Can we judge Lionhear on what he did? No, we can't. I gave a lot of thought on what could he have done. And I suddenly realise that the only thing he could was to hire his own private force on his own paycheck to track down the savages before they hurt public, and then someone to find out the reason. What else could a predator, surrounded by prey from all sides, prey he did not trust one bit, do? Even chief of police and Precinct One could not be trusted. This is one of those cases when we know it was wrong, we can condemn this mobe and seek for some other solution, but to judge is to either be stupid or a hypocrite. And I personally believe that being stupid is preferable in this case.

\- Thank you Nick. But going back to what actually happened after the missing mammals were located by you and the first bunny officer of ZPD, Judy Hopps. The government of Bellwether, increasing number of predators going savage and the uprising.

\- Uprising? Heh, if that is what your official sources call it. I clearly know though, that the Constitution of Zootopia, one of the first ones, signed almost three hundred years ago by both prey and predators, states, and I quote: "No government may use any means to push its rule upon the citizens of Zootopia, besides those explicitly mentioned in this Constitution. Such means may be reviewed with accordance to changes of times and tools through referendum. The public, being the only true governor of Zootopia, has every right to remove a government that violates this principle." Also, a question is considered to have passed the referendum when at least sixty percent of prey and sixty percent of predator population have agreed on the issue. If it's only prey who agree to pass a certain norm, but predators don't, the norm has failed and is not accepted, and vice versa. Interests of both groups are considered. The norm somehow got "lost" around fifty years ago, but one cannot hide the truth. As such, what happened ten years ago after a year of oppression, was an exercise of our constitutional rights. Or a revolution. Not an uprising.

\- A revolution then. It was very well coordinated and executed. Could you tell us a bit about its preparation?

\- Why, so you can stop it next time it is happening? No can do.

\- Um, okay… Can we go back to the subject of mayor Bellwether?

\- Everything about her and what that sheep has done is open information. I don't see any point dwelling on it. She and her cohort were just one of those destructive elements that can really mask themselves, they were pros. Hated predators, were hungry for power. Those two interests aligned and they managed to strike a decisive blow to the predators using a simple trick. But were not prepared for the war on our side. Fighting? Yes, the were ready to swiftly silence anyone who dared to oppose them. But outright war? Now that caught them with their pants down. Judged and punished for their transgressions against predators and the Constitution of Zootopia. Fin.

\- Last ten years Zootopia was basically isolated from the world. Why was it done and what were you doing during that time?

\- Imagine living in a block of flats with everyone around ready to jump you based on what someone you have thrown out of your flat for trashing it told. Just because that someone is the same species as the majority? And there is no option for you to just pack up and move. What would you do? What we did was lock the damn doors and start building up a self sufficient society. With the help of those who cared more about money than our species, or were actually sympathetic. Now, ten years later, when we can be sure that we routed everything that stood in the way of us actually claiming prosperity and growth, we can start with slowly reintegrating into the larger world. Prey world.

\- You seem to have a rather negative outlook on prey, but you don't seem to be hostile towards any individuals, even as they slandered you and what you have done.

\- You know, I used to hate Zootopia. It broke me. Saw me only as a shifty and untrustworthy individual because of movies, books, propaganda and manipulation of statistics. I tried to be different from what I was painted as, but at some point I gave up. And just gave Zootopia what it saw me as. But, then comes this small little bunny. Bright eyes, proudly puffed chest, big bucktooth smile… I hated it all so much at the moment I saw it. That first meeting was like looking in the. Yet it wasn't. Anyways, this little bunny stood up for me, stood up for my fellow predators, who I before that time never really cared about. And for the first time I thought that maybe there were prey out there that saw me as something more, not just a predator. I was wrong, of course. She was afraid and prejudiced against predators. But not against mammals themselves. She was stupid enough to claim that predators had a biological flaw within them, yet kind enough to stand up for a fox who was denied service in an elephant ice cream shop. Judy Hopps is one strange bunny, being flawed but striving for the best. And I learned this from her. No matter how you feel about a whole, don't judge individual parts by that whole. Simple, or complex, as that, my dear.

\- Judy Hopps is actually the one who proposed to host this interview for your convenience. What are the relations between Bunnyburough and Zootopia?

\- We in Zootopia, believe in equal opportunity treatment. And since the Triburrows is a prey dominant state, we did not have any relations with them during this ten years. I was personally delighted to know that Judy Hopps became a mayor, but no official relationships were established based on that. Not for the lack of her trying though. We actually received several proposals for trade relations, but we politely refused. We will see how things go now that Zootopian borders are open.

\- Since our time is basically out, would you like to add anything?

\- Well… oh, right. To all Malowarriors who have been peppering our mail with requests of coming to their city, your wish might just be granted. Look for more news at our website. And remember, metal is forever.

\m/

Leaving the room, Nick was met with his bodyguards, timber wolves he knew from eleven years ago. Larry and Garry turned out to be a rather fine pair of fighters, and the fox entrusted them his life from the start of his mayoral job. Even slightly earlier. The fox loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. How he hated official suits and really hoped this was the last time he would have to wear it. Finnick was probably laughing his ass off at the way he looked. Short bastard, always getting off the hook easily with his indifferent attitude.

Nick knew what would await him after the interview was over. And he was right. After all, his memory, despite being heavily pressured during the last ten years, was still as sharp as always.

\- Well, boys, wish me luck. And don't intrude unless I am in danger or I tell you to. - Plastering his usual smile, muttering his "don't let them see they get to you" maxim, the nervous rod marched towards his doom. The bunny he wanted to see for the last eleven years…

\m/

 _A/N: In no way am I related to ManowaR. I wish I was, but no. I like the band, consider them being Number 1, The Kinfs of Metal, and that is it. You are free to disagree. I. Don't. Care._

 _Howleys._


	2. Into the House of Death

_A/N: Another tribute to my favourite band Manowar, inspired by Into the House of Death. This was supposed to be the first story I was going to post in this whole project, but Call to Arms took over._

 _Important! For those who wish to see how a zweihander is supposed to be used you can search the word in YouTube. Also, look up the_ _ **Montantero**_ _channel. The guys made a great work in_ _visualizing_ _the basic rules in wielding such such a sword, and also explaining them. Most commendable._

 _To understand basic concepts behind wielding any twohanded sword lookup_ _ **The Modern Rogue**_ _channel and the video_ _How to Fight With a Longsword_ _._

 _Enjoy or suffer, I am not responsible for your choices, as such I don't care._

\m/

Judy Hopps couldn't believe her luck. At first in a good way, since she was actually assigned to a province for active duty as a guardian. Then she felt something wasn't right. None of the other cadets were assigned yet, and according to the local gossip queen, or in this case king, a portly cheetah by the name Clawhauser, this was the fastest anyone got an area appointed that fast.

This got the bunny doe, first of her kind to actually become a full fledged guardian, wary. As such she turned to the best source of information. Her one true friend that never judged or laughed at her, and was always ready to impart upon her all and any kind of knowledge the doe might seek. The library.

So far the results made her grey bunny ears droop down on her back. The Charlemagne Castle was located almost two hundred miles North, away from both the capital city of Zootopia, where she wished to be sent since she graduated top of her class, and the province of Triburrows, from whence her family hailed and lived. Owned by a lone wolf noble, going by the name of Sir Christopher Leeson, who was also the sole ruler of the Fallenrock province for the last forty eight years. The region was relatively small, two days on a strider across its widest part, with around eleven thousand mammals claiming their homes there. Mostly middle sized predators, with a large canine and vulpine population. Probably no other bunnies, since they tended to stay away from such places. Additional features included: no noticeable activity of the doors, a single knight responsible for surveillance, a place that was not suitable for training new promising guardians.

Judy Hopps didn't like her assignment, not one bit. But when confronting the superior responsible for sending the cadets out for their final training under, the doe was met with something she hated most. Dismissal. And a gruff: "I don't care", from the buffalo in charge. And that is why, despite all her displeasure, Judy found herself approaching the immovable stone fortress, built atop a series of tall hills.

\m/

Sir Charles was a tall well built individual, even for a grey wolf, his eyes painted the orange of a sunset, fur almost completely losing its previous shine and now being of unremarkable grey colour. Judging from her sources, Judy supposed he was in his seventies, but from the crystal clear gaze, imposing presence, swift movements and an extremely loud voice, he probably wasn't aware of this, probably still believing himself to be in his thirties.

The wolf was not amused with her being late. Even though it was no fault of hers. On her way here she met a fox, dressed in some ragtag garbs, carrying around a strange polearm with what seemed like a cross at its top, that caught the doe's attention. As it turned out, he was just a discharged soldier, who was on his way back home, back to his wife and son. And the polearm was a work in progress of one of his perished friends. The fox just wished it was easier to find some meal and a roof over his head, as he had no money left and still a two day journey to make. Troubled by his story, Judy decided to help the fox out with some coin, knowing how hard it was for predators, especially as I'll perceived by the prey population as foxes, coyotes, hyenas… That though delayed her journey by quite some time, since she also treated the fox to a late lunch.

But that story was of no interest to the nobleman. Sir Christopher went over the rules she was to follow while leaving in the castle, since she was a guardian of his district, and as such, his vassal. They were as follows: not to harass the population; not to intrude upon privacy of him or other two inhabitants of the castle; not to shirk from her duties once they were given to her by the senior guardian of this region. The most important though was not to come close to the blueberry bushes growing on the west lands of the castle without his or his senior guardian's allowance. All in all, Judy thought, those were simple to follow. All the details with regards to patrols and land she were to decide with the senior guardian who would be back much later in the evening. Meanwhile, the doe could pick a room for herself on the second floor amongst those not marked.

At the very least, the bunny was happy about the fact sir Christopher didn't seem to care about her species.

\m/

The rooms seemed to be clean enough. It seemed someone took due care of householding duties within the castle. Maybe this would not be such a bad assignment… If only anything would happen here. The official reports stated no occurrence of portal opening in the last thirteen years. Apparently, the local guardian, that was stationed here for the last fifteen, haven't seen any action during that time. Fifteen years in one region and with nothing to do. Judy doubted she would be able to hold on that long, and really hoped her assignment wasn't permanent. Hoped beyond all hope.

After a week of living within the castle, Judy has met only one other its inhabitant. A dour fennec fox, going by the name of Finnick. He was responsible for the household and provision. Not one for small talk, the fennec showed her around the castle and its grounds, inquired as to her culinary preferences and left to attend to his business. The guardian stationed in the region didn't return yet. Sir Christopher said that its was a common occurrence, since the fox was busy in the region. Judy decided not to ask what with. She could wait. After all, the castle provided for her needs. There was a training course on the grounds built with species much closer to her size in mind, rather than the "universal" course in Zootopia. So the doe busied herself with training, studying the district map and getting used to loneliness.

\m/

The first meeting with her senior guardian would forever be ingrained into the mind or the bunny doe. The dirty rags, the filthy smell of singed fur and a mammal going on for too long without bath. And those green eyes, sparking with mirth and confidence beyond one of his status. Judy remembered them the most. Her first reaction was quite predictable, she would reflect much later. Call him a liar and demand compensation to her honor. The fox? He simply said: "It's called a hustle, sweetheart", and left to the second floor. Leaving the bunny standing in a pool of liquid rock, slowly sucking her in, making it impossible for the doe to give chase. That was the first time her worldview was shaken.

Judy took great pride in the uniform she wore. It showed her accomplishments, determination and will. When she spotted the obnoxious tod the next day, wearing some leaf patterned green longsleeve and brown trousers while being a guardian, and her technical commander at that, along with what happened yesterday, she couldn't take it. The bunny challenged the fox to a duel. A standard one amongst guardians, a short sword and a buckler. She was going to so wipe that cocky smirk of his.

Judy was shocked at how easy her win was. The tod behaved as if he never held ether a sword or a buckler, his stance extremely wide, movements uncoordinated and lacking in use of thrusting or chopping techniques. The bunny guardian was cautious at first, being afraid this was all a ruse to lure her. But then in a matter of seconds the tod was on the ground on his arse. It took but a single counter strike with her buckler to make the tod stager back and a finishing blow to his ribs with her sword. Blunted its edge might be, but with how much momentum it had behind its weight, the strike would be painful. Not enough to down a guardian, since they were trained to withstand pain, but this just showed how weak the vulpine, assigned to this district for the last fifteen years was. Disgusted with the red fox, cringing in pain but still wearing that smirk, as if he was the winner here, Judy took her leave.

On her way into the castle she met Finnick. Her greeting was ignored, as was her presence, despite him being nothing but cordial during her stay. Something was wrong, but she could not understand what. The red fox didn't appear ever since that duel and the fennec still studiously ignored her for the following week. Sir Christopher was gone on some errand and was not to return for almost a month, leaving the bunny to herself once again.

By the end of two weeks Judy was ready to crawl onto the walls, she was so bored. Her daily regime consisted of simple things: wake up with the sun, wash, exercise, make breakfast, train with her short sword and buckler, make lunch, study maps of the districts, survey surrounding lands, make dinner, prepare her equipment for tomorrow, wash, go to bed soon after the sun set. even though the doe loved order, she hated useless routine. And she felt exactly that, useless. The bunny was even ready to find that red fox and start begging him to forgive her offences (she was ready to forget the fact he lied to her and stole her money) and start teaching her what it meant to be a guardian in practice, despite obvious lack of any invasions. But Judy didn't even know if he was still in the castle…

Only one way to find out.

\m/

The giant bell of castle Charlemagne tolled for the first time in what seemed like years. The thick coat of dust falling of the brass monster made Judy sneeze as she rocked on the rope from side to side, thick pieces of cotton closing her ear canals to protect the bunny's hearing and ears, as she managed to sound the required four rings. This was a bit of a gamble, but in the end it played off.

First to arrive was the small fennec fox, cursing like a sailor and promising to send whoever dared to attack the castle into oblivion to have some quality time with local demons. His extensive knowledge on the types of demons was somewhat commendable, Judy decided. Next was the red fox.

\- Finnick, who in his un-bloody-right mind attacks Charlemagne? In the middle of the day at that? Could you go and ask them to at least wait until sundown? I want to sleep. - The supposedly senior guardian of the district sounded extremely whiny and sleepy. Judy was sure she heard him yawn while she stepped down the ladder from the ringing platform.

\- Shut up you soddin cretin! I am trying to see. - The sand colored fox ran from one window to another, once more checking each direction to no avail.

\- Hey, kissy face, I must insist that I am perfectly fine with women, thank you… - Before the red tod could finish his speech though, he was cut off.

\- Call me that name one more effing time and I will bite that effing smirk off your stupid face! The hell do you want, bunny? - Finnick was the first one to notice Judy's presence while the fox seemed to not pick it up, since she stood right behind him.

\- Bunny? Mate, you got to lay off the grapevine juice for a bit, it… - a rather round "ahem" and thumping of metal soil against wooden floor made the red tod turn around and glance down in confusion.

\- Um, Fin? Do you happen to see a gray bunny in a full guardian garb standing right at my feet? Have we both died? - The fox was pinching himself, mocking her, Judy was sure of it. So, just for good measure she kicked him in his shin. Not too hard, just to make him think before saying anything else.

\- Ouch! This one is stuffed with rocks, where did you buy this thing? - Her second kick missed. At least when it wasn't about his tongue, he learned, Judy mused. Maybe something could still be done about this sorry joke of a guardian.

\- My name is Judy Hopps, and I am a guardian assigned to this district. I have my papers and… - Her speech was unceremoniously interrupted by already retreating fox.

\- Get lost fluff. This is no playground and I am no babysitter. Ask your mommy if you need one. - This time the doe was seriously ticked off. How dare this redneck thief treat her this way. Especially after he got his sorry ass kicked?

\- Not so fast mister. One more step and you are under arrest. - This seemed to get the fox's attention.

\- For what, little bunny. Hwurting youw fweewings? - She really hated the face he made while talking to her, as if she was a small stupid child that barely understood what was said to her.

\- Dereliction of duty. Scamming. Slandering reputation of guardians. The list goes on. Care for me to continue? - Now this seemed to strike a nerve with the fox, since he adopted a more defensive pose with crossed arms.

\- Words. Yours against mine. Even if you were someone more trustworthy, do you think they would believe you just based on that? - This was what she was waiting for. For the fox to dig out his own grave.

\- Oh no, you are right! I am sure your mandatory journal is filled with all the reports that will back you up and not just blank pages, isn't it? - This was something Judy encountered while researching the district and its history. Lack of official reports from the current guardian. Last one was received approximately ten years back. She knew she got him by the sudden folding of his ears and the downwards curve of his smirk.

\- It's called a hustle, sweetheart. - This was the phrase he told her after returning and meeting her for the first time. His face has shown some confusion though, as if he could not understand where did she learn it from. The tod opened his muzzle to say something but was stopped. By a loud and boisterous laugh of Finnick.

\- She hustled you man! She hustled you gooood! Damn, looks like you are working for the retardians once more, my fleabitten boy. Good luck then. You are gonna need it. - And so, one merry fennec fox left a very annoyed gray bunny and a very sullen red fox to their own devices.

This was going to be an interesting experience.

\m/

If Judy hoped for her life to change, she definitely got her wish. The doe now often remembered what her father, Stu Hopps, often told her: "careful what you wish, you might just get it", followed by her mother, Bonnie Hopps, adding: "careful what you wish, you might regret it". Judy now experienced the wisdom of her parents' words. She got what she wished for and she regretted it.

Why did she even think the fox would help her in the first place? His ever present smirk haunted her days from the moment the tod would find her in the afternoon until she left for bed. He didn't even introduce himself! And definitely didn't try to be helpful. Irritating? Yes. Annoying? True. A sore in her eye? Definitely. A pain in the ass? Most appropriate description.

Judy learned nothing new from the red tod. And he constantly aggravated her with the jabs and veiled insults, completely sure in her sticking with protocol and not raising her paw against her superior. Judy knew he was right in his belief. She would not go against the rules.

And then, the tod just went missing again.

\m/

When Judy decided to appeal to sir Christopher, the wolf was not amused. But neither did he rash to her help. The gray noble just sat there for some time, staring at her. Judging. The bunny doe had to call upon every ounce of stubborness she was notorious for in the academy not to flee under the intensity of the elder predator's gaze.

\- What do you know of the Charlemagne, guardian? What have you learned from you official reports you claim to care so much about? - Judy knew that wolves were considered to be among the most expressive species among all of the mammals. They cared not for subtlety, favors or feelings of others. A pack lived in a world completely different from that surrounding them. And she could see it now for herself, since wolves were a rarity among guardians. Something about the leadership of the organization being weak and corrupt.

Sir Christopher oozed disdain and disgust. She could not be sure what or who it was directed at, but did everything in her power not to let it affect her. The bunny answered truthfully, about the fact nothing much was stated in the officially available information on the castle and district. Previous senior guardian died, current senior guardian was responsible for the region for the last thirteen years, after his supervisor died. The Fallenrock province haven't seen any activity in the last ten years, judging by the lack of any reports and no expeditions being sent to support the local guardian. That was all.

\- And Bogo wonders why only two wolf clans are willing to provide recruits for the guardians. He likes to think he is the one in control. Stubborn numbskull. - The wolf's face contorted in an expression of rage and this time Judy was unable to keep her body from taking a step back. This was not a situation she was hoping to find herself in. The academy has drilled its cadets to rely upon their instincts. Many prey instructors stressed how important it is to listen to them, especially when facing demons. And dealing with unstable predators. Yet at the same time, the doe was trained to follow the rules to the letter (being a rebel she never actually was a sticker for them, but knew them all to be able to wiggle her way out of any unfortunate situation). Now, these two doctrines warred within her being, as the bunny instincts inside her subconscious screamed about a dangerous being being present in the room, while her consciousness adamantly stated that this was her whom she was supposed to show her respect. The decision though was taken away from her hands as there was some kind of commotion coming from the hall leading towards the main room.

\- Sorry to interrupt you, Christopher, but we have a situation. A portal has opened two miles to the south from Gnawed Tree. I will be taking the reinforcements we were so graciously given to test them out. - When the fox entered, that infuriating smug expression still present, the rage of sir Leeson seemed to have instantly evaporated. Now it seemed curious.

\- Another one just six weeks after the last one? That can't be good. Take her and leave. I will try and send another missive to Zootopia on your behalf, and then leave myself for another inspection of the fractures. There were no signs of worsening from the previous time, but if I missed anything… - Both the wolf and the fox exchanged nods and sir Christopher got up from his throne. The gaze of his orange eyes landed upon Judy, making her nose give out a number of twitches.

\- Make sure the bunny is tested and can be trusted. But. Don't just go dunking her in the lake. I will know. - The last sentence got an eye roll from the unusually attentive red fox who simply gave out a mock salute as the sign of his understanding. Seeing it, the wolf left without another word. Judy relaxed her body a bot from the tensions that stockpiled while in the presence of sir Christopher. Never would she ever think that a mammal that could be her grandfather could have such a terrifying presence. But then the doe was reminded that her tribulations were not over.

\- So, Carrots. How about you get your stubby tail equipped and get going? I hope your strider is up for a ride and you were paying attention to what I said. Set out as soon as you are ready, I will catch up with you at the Gnawed Tree. - With that the annoying fox has left, not waiting for any kind of response from her. She heard him scream something to Finnick in a language she couldn't recognize, something along the lines of "vittu mina tapan sen". Several moments passed though and her cheerful personality took over, making the bunny jump up and down in one place for several times. Finally, some action! She waited for this moment her entire life! Judy knew, she was not going to fail this test. If that stupid fox could do it, she was sure of her ability to best him.

The time has finally come.

\m/

She could not believe what was happening. Just a few moments before Judy was quietly looking for anything out of the order, the next a swarm of lesser demons erupted from a transparent fracture in the air. Ugly, furless, not much larger than your average raccoon, with rounded chitinous bodies, and six sectioned legs ending in large hooks instead of fingers. Their heads were a part of the general torso positioned parallel to the ground, with long protruded pincer-jaws of incredible sharpness. They had some resemblance to bugs inhabiting her world, but while those were small and harmless, these were bloodthirsty and hungry. And she constituted a rather tasty lunch for the one who's would get to her first.

It was when they appeared and started in her direction that the bunny realised how inadequate her gear was. Her steel plated armor restricted her movements greatly, weighing her down. Buckler would not be able to provide any kind of protection against those stupidly wide pincer-jaws capable of simply snapping her in half. Well, not really, due to the armor, but would the thin steel can be able to withstand the pressure and not become her coffin? Judy really didn't want to find an answer to that while still wearing it. The bunny had ditched her helmet and at least had her full vision field and hearing range.

Judy was running back to the Gnawing tree where she left her strider to go around and reconnaissance the area. Of course, without waiting for the aggravating fox. Who did he think he was, giving her orders? She was valedictorian of her class with best results in scouting over the last decade, after all. The bunny was sure nothing could go wrong. Well, apart from her obviously full proof plan. Still, the doe thought, even if that fox was here, they would still have to run. They would need several boars or someone larger to deal with this lesser infestation and then close the portal. But still. Running as fast as possible in suite of plate armor (no matter how light) was tiring! And damn hot to add. Not a good combination for her racing heart. At least, right over the bed hill it was just around seven hundred feet to her strider. She could do it. Just a bit further.

Out of a corner of her sight she caught a blur moving towards her from the left. Desperate, Judy pushed her legs even harder, but miscalculated. Her armour was a down scaled version of a standard issued guardian variant, not taking into account her specie's much longer and more powerful legs. The plates that were to protect her lower abdomen were too long and restricted her leg movements. This time her right thigh hit the plate a bit too hard, sending the doe tumbling to the ground.

With horror she recalled stories of larger guardians being devoured in seconds after being toppled, their deafening screams of agony carried through whole battlefields, shattering the troops morale and fighting spirits. And her, dying on her first assignment in such an inglorious way with no one to witness it, no will to deliver her family, no battle brothers and sisters to raise their horns for her departure? What was she even striving for?

The thoughts passed through Judy's head at the speed of lightning, her body paralyzed, eyes locked with horror at the approaching horde of lesser demons, aching to feast upon her flesh. A paw reached out to grab her arm and a moment later she found herself being righted up, making the bunny gasp at the sudden loss of orientation. Up ahead the swarm suddenly found itself slowed down, trudging through a patch of land that turned to sand.

\- Carrots, if you want to die, could you please just drop off some cliff or properly hang yourself on a rope, last will note and all properly organized, and not drag me into this? Or are those methods considered way too mundane by modern youth and you actually want to have a taste of something more extravagant? - Him. It was that damn red fox's voice her mind registered! For a moment she was happy just to be alive, the next she was not so sure.

\- If I had an elaborate death wish, I would try to listen to your horrible puns and jokes every waking moment. I can't even imagine a more horrible death. - Judy was shocked. Both at her answer and his chuckle. What was so funny in discussing someone's death?! It was unnatural! Yet here she was, laying in a sand speaking with a tod she hated and joked about how she would prefer to die were she to be a masochist?! In front of a horde of demons at that! Not good, she probably lost some part of common sense after the fall.

\- Well then, stay here. I was planning to make this a lecture, but you seem more like practice first type of a student. Watch, think and learn. They don't teach this at the academy. - Judy noticed that his last words lost any kind of jockster tone, instead they were filled with malice. Seemed like he had no love lost between him and the institution that prepared future guardians. Without a weapon, and with a sudden realization that the red fox was a "lawbreaker" (she knew it from the day they met the second time, when she was dragging herself out of that wet rock pool, but didn't think too much of it), Judy decided to see how he operated.

The weapon the fox used seemed badly suited for him, with just the blade reaching almost the tod's muzzle, and then the handle adding almost his elbow to that length. The strong part was almost as wide as the tod's paw, and he carried it by the blade in his paw, ready for use at any moment.

First of the demons, screeching, has finally overpowered the sucking power of sandy trap and charged towards the most obvious target. Just an instant later, the tod was in a stance that now made much more sense than during his fight with Judy. Legs spread too wide, knees bent to much for a lower center, the oversized longsword held up with both paws holding the hilt as far apart as possible without holding the pommel.

"Longswords are not suitable for fights against demons. The key principle when operating such a sword with two paws is you have to focus on building your attack in a way that will leave you closed to attacks and counterattacks by your opponent. This is based upon the instinct of self preservation each mammal possesses. Demons don't. This leads to a situation where years upon years of training with a longsword sword brought but a single dead demon. Because a longsword wielder would expect for them to get away from their weapon while the demons kept charging. And after one impales itself on the blade, others would tear its wielder apart. So, the best way to fight demons is this: full body armor for protection from their toxic ichor and spit, a shield for protection from their weapons, and a sword that you are able to wield in one hand freely for killing."

Judy knew what should come next. A standard diagonal slash to keep the enemy at bay or let it impale itself upon the blade, measuring the distance and at the same time keeping its wielder out of the enemy's reach. All mammals wielding a longsword would start that way from the position the fox adapted, and it was just as her instructor said, not suitable to fighting demons. Maybe against a single demon, but there were others charging in after their keen. The fox would just become mincemeat. Judy had to do something. She knew she should. But the bunny was paralyzed, eyes wide, ears erect, nose twitching…

The fox has gone against all dogmas of sword fighting though. When the demon was almost upon him, the guardian lowered his center even more, drawing the sword behind him, its tip almost touching the ground now. His right leg started moving before the sword, also a wrong move for an experienced lingsword wielder. While adding a bit of strength behind the strike, it also exposed him and made pulling back an almost impossible endeavour, leaving overpowering the enemy in front as the only choice. The strike from the red fox cut the demon through its sturdy legs, dug into its hard chitinous chestplate, through torso and came out from what was the lesser creature's back, severing half of its head and left pincer. All in one fluid motion and a single exhale.

But the fox didn't stop at it. His first strike morphed into a downward chop, leaving a beheaded demon that was focusing on a panicking strider tied to a tree several feet away. The chop fluidly transferred into a low roundhouse upslash, leaving a third demon headless.

Judy was mesmerised. This was definitely not taught at the academy. Yes, the fox operated using standard rules of wielding a zweihander, but with one single omission - no defense. He fought as if he was already dead, not caring for the possibility of him being impaled or trampled. No armor slowed him down, just the same dirty cloak she saw when they first met on her road to the castle. The tod focused solely on the enemy in front of him, then the one beside, then the one behind the ones he killed already. All the while impending the demons' movements with the sand he created, making them slower and not allowing to swarm the fox. Once, a single demon managed to flank the fox, and Judy was sure he would not be able to turn his giant sword in time to meet the new threat. To the bunny's absolute horror and astonishment, the fox didn't need to. He simply turned on his toes, lowered the blade towards the demon simply by pulling left arm up, and when the blade was at one level with the charging demon, the tod thrust. As if he was holding a spear. The charging demon had its head pierced and then split apart as the fox guardian violently retrieved his weapon from its corpse.

Suddenly, Judy realised she was holding her breath. The last demon was simply chopped to death by two symmetrical overhead swings from the fox. She was fascinated. Never had the doe seen such a giant weapon to be operated with so much fluidity and deadlines. Judy understood now that when it would come to something like a real fight, she stood not a chance at her level now. The fox could easily match her speed and with the length of his weapon could reach her from a distance she would only be able to traverse quickly in a jump…

A loud screech echoed through the air as another creature has left the portal. This one was as tall as a rhino, but thankfully not as massive. Its thin body was decided into two distinct part: a thick abdomen, parallel to the ground and supported by four segmented legs, and a torso with two hands that sported extremely sharp scythe-like blades. Its head was small, with beady eyes that seemed to be able to see all around the demon without it needing to rotate its head.

\- A mantis. This is getting interesting. First commanding specie in a decade. - Apparently, the fox have all but forgotten about the bunny, since after the arrival of the demon he didn't even spare her a single glance. The tod turned towards the green colored demon, his giant longsword's blade resting on his right shoulder.

\- If it isn't the Red One. So you were the one to stand in the way. Again. - Judy more felt than heard the voice. It seemed to be carried on the wind, whispering in a thousand of murmurs, making her skin crawl under the fur.

\- And here I thought you guys just had short life spans. But it seems to always somehow end up my fault. Oh, I know, I know. How about next time you knock first. Or better yet, ask permission to set your sorry maggots amok on my turf? They might live a little bit longer than, you know? - The fox didn't respond with his own voice, but the same way that demon did. Through the air. This time though Judy felt something more than just goosebumps. Her heart started beating faster, while her instincts once more screamed at her to get the sliced cabbages away from here.

\- You meatbag dare tell me, Shahesha, what to do? You are nothing but food and food must die in silence! - The demons voice didn't change, despite its apparent agitation. The red tod was not very impressed though, judging by his trade smirk once more occupying his muzzle.

\- Yeap, short life spans - equally short memory spans. Such a sad thing. And here I thought you learned your lesson the last time. You know, I don't even get any gratitude for what I do here, your keen could at least try and negotiate with me for a bit. I would really love to meet the one pulling the strings behind you all. - The whole situation seemed absurd to the bunny sitting in the dirt. What in the carrots name was going on here. Did the fox really was so in love with the sound of his voice that he could talk literally as long as anyone listened? This was ridiculous, year her instincts kept insisting that nothing happening around was safe for her health.

\- You meatbag! Meatbags be meatbags and will be eaten by their respected masters! You dare not slander the name of our Mother, meatbag! I see to that you see as I will be pulling your innards and eating them out of your still warm body! - Something seemed strange to the young bunny guardian. There were no records of demons talking! This was why this whole occurrence seemed like a dream to her. Because demons were supposed to be deadly but stupid creatures from another plane of existence, not capable of anything but operating on their base instinct to kill and eat everything in its way…

\- Eh, not even a shred of originality… Sorry to disappoint you, but there is a list of your kind who want the same exact thing. I suggest you ask who is the last in line first, and then try to make your move. Let me help you join them. - Once more her bunny body trembled with uncontrollable fear, one her mind could not comprehend. The whispering wind that carried the fox's voice was somehow so much more potent and deadly than the voice of the demon, despite being playful in tone and wording.

In a greeting manner, the fox extended his right paw towards the mantis demon. At first, Judy was confused as to what he was doing, but then she saw it. Thousands upon thousands of sand grains moving up from the ground where demon stood to cover him. The green being screeched and tried to break free. Its legs convulsed, large pseudo wings on its back fluttered, large scythe-like front appendages trying to slice off the oncoming wave of uncaring sand. It crawled like a living creature, inch by inch taking over the whole body of its victim, restricting it with the sheer will that stood behind it.

The fox's expression was relaxed, Judy noted. He seemed to enjoy the screeches and chattering of the trapped demon as it started to realise the dreadful touch of death resting upon it.

When the sand covered all of the demon's body, leaving just a small hole for its muzzle to be seen, the fox lifted his hand up in a rather slow motion. With it, the sand coffin slowly floated into the air, as if to give a better view of what was going to transpire to n invisible audience.

\- Do tell your mommy that Nicholas Wilde and Christopher Leeson send their regards. - With a vicious smile, that bared his fangs, the fox closed his fist. What Judy saw after that could only happen in two cases: either the sand mass covering the mantis demon was extremely heavy, or the will behind the fox's grip was much stronger than that of any of the guardian sanctioned "lawbreaker" she met during her training in the academy. The demon was not just broken. The force behind the crush was so large, its ichor burst from the openings within the sand coffin. And what was left after its broken body was released could easily be served as porridge to the new recruits. It was terrifying.

\- Close the portal, Carrots. I hope you can do at least that part right, am I right? - There was a rather thick layer of sarcasm and scepticism in his tone, Judy noted, but she couldn't actually bring herself to care at this point. She probably already lost all the points she could earn from this occurrence. There was no point in digging her grave even deeper by disobeying. No matter how skilled she was with a sword and buckler, the doe understood that she would never be able to get into a jumping distance to the fox. And he apparently would be more than capable of cutting her down mid spring.

With a sour mood, but at least alive, the bunny guardian silently went to do what she was told.

\m/

\- Well, that was a fast one. Does the academy finally teach how to actually think and adjust, not just apply the standard procedure to every portal? - The fox was sitting, his back leaning ng against the tree trunk, her strider staying as far away from the tod as its rope would allow. Well, the ichor of the demons, even lesser ones, was toxic and stank a lot. For a moment she wondered how was he bearing the stench, but than the doe was ready to hit her head against the tree. She was so dumb sometimes. The tod was a "lawbreaker", who has shown his control over earth and wind already. Of course he could bear with the stench since he didn't even need to smell it.

\- I tweaked the closing procedure myself. Though it is not encouraged in the academy, I thought you wouldn't mind much, seeing how you yourself use methods that are condemned by the academy. - During her short run towards the portal, closing it, and than a stroll back, Judy was able to take control of her facilities back from all the rampaging instincts. As such, the bunny was able to think clearly now, and not just be intimidated by the display this fox put.

\- Sorry to ask this only now, but what is your name? Official documents never stated it, and I was very incensed at you all this time, so this question never even registered as something I should ask. Which is very rude of me. Please forgive me. - Judy, seeing the fox's sceptical look, realized that words would not be enough to convince him. She dropped to her left knee and offered him her sword, hilt first.

\- I offer my sincere apologies. I realize my transgressions against you as a person, and my inadequacy as a guardian. I offer my life as reparation for offence to you. - Guardians decided any issues that arouse between them in a duel. But if they have offended a civilian, another mammal, they were required to give up their weapons and ask for forgiveness of the person they offended. A practice burried under a ton of excuses and never actually used. Still, here was a bunny in front of him who offered not just her weapon, but her life as payment. She might think all she wants of him, but he was not a merciful soul.

With a grin, the fox raised the short sword, and brought it down upon the bunnies open neck.

\m/ Two years later \m/

The wolf stood, encased in his ceremonial plate armor, decorated with a cloth tunic depicting the great deeds of his ancestors. The greatsword sir Christopher Leeson used in his numerous battles was held by the base of the blade with his right paw. Mirroring him, but still in that awful green outfit and brown cloack, was the red fox Christopher took under his wing fifteen years ago. The boy has changed much since then. Only his self satisfied smirk and bright green eyes reminded of the youngun the wolf met at the door of his castle, having just been allocated to the province of Fallenrock, fresh from the academy.

Both canines stood at the entrance to the tomb where the rulers of castle Charlemagne came to finally rest in peace. Today it was Christopher's day to join his ancestors, bringing the long lineage of Charlemagne to its end.

\- You sure you want to go like this old pal? No screams about vengeance, no going out like a true warrior in a battle? - The tod was showing his relaxed attitude, but Christopher could see how painful it was him to finally separate from his longtime mentor. The one who taught him everything. Christopher though had no remorse and no regrets in leaving this world.

\- Remember what I told you? Hail and kill. But there is a third part to that motto. Hail, kill and die. It doesn't matter how you die. Just be sure you die on your own terms, whether in battle or in peace. My time has come a long time ago, and I overstayed my welcome. For you, Nicholas. Now that you have your second half, it is time for me to go and for you to assume the responsibility you were born to take. My dear Elly has been waiting for me patiently, and I don't have it within myself to make her wait any longer. - The wolf's smile was genuine, seeing as the usually reserved tod let his sundered soul to briefly shine through his eyes. Their hands met, both men clasping each others shoulder in a show of respect and camaraderie nearly extinct these days.

\- I know it has been grueling two years for you. But you gave your life away and prevailed. On this I congratulate you. Please look after the people of Fallenrock and the castle Charlemagne. My line may be gone, but its legacy will live on. In you. - The wolf's expression hardened, his posture straightened, yet he did not break their stare. His right hand, clasped in a fist, stroke his chestplate above the heart threat times.

\- I welcome you into the House of Death. Kill those who threaten our kin and make this world a safer place for the present and the future. Farewell my friends. And don't be hasty in following me. I won't be waiting anyways. - With his last words, the wolf turned and entered the tomb. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the signs were still there. His tail remained rigid, and his legs barely lifted from the ground. Just like his ancestors, like his love, he would turn to stone come dawn. Finnick rotated the giant stone shield, acting as a door to the tomb, back into its place. It was always fascinating and scary to watch the diminutive fox show his true strength off.

\- I guess you are now the new lord of Castle Charlemagne, sir Wilde?

\- Yeap. But leave the formalities for guests and the next unlucky guardian or recruit who gets sent here.

\- You still gonna hustle them?

\- You bet. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you. - The fox finally turned, his roaming the grey figure in front of him, wearing plain clothes, not unlike his sans the cloak, but of blue coloring. Finally, a soft smile graced his muzzle and lit his green eyes, replacing the mourning look after his long time friend Christopher.

\- As the lord of Castle Charlemagne and Fallenrock province, I officially greet you, senior guardian. Welcome into the House of Death, Judith Hopps.

\m/

A/N: RA's.

 **Combat Engineer** \- Lol. Since its you, I think I can expand upon it in the future and make a more proper story from this draft. Glad it was something to your liking :3

 **WellMeetAgain** \- Thanks for the bugs idea, made for some interesting demons. I know a guy who was also looking forward to the bugs introduction to the world of Zootopia, but there are a lot of directions this idea can go. There is also the question of avians (birds) and waterdwellers. Anyways, it's a rather large scope of work. Good luck with your search.

If you are still stuck here and haven't heard of **Dagonn's** Cursed Crusade you are insane. Go check it out and give that piece of work some love.

Also, find **sable1456** and read his marvelous trilogy on Zootopia.

If you are into anthropomorphic animals, you might wanna try looking up Beastars by **Itagaki Paru**.

Howleys.


	3. Circus Director

_A/N: No thoughts behind this one, just sprouted in my mind. And developed into something strange... Oh well, who cares? Definitely not me._

 _The musical theme is by one of the strangest bands out there in the industrial metal genre. The one and only finnish Turmion Katilot and their song Tirehtoori._

\m/

Barakus Bogo was not amused. Throughout his longstanding career with the ZPD, that started 26 years ago with a murder of a red fox predator activist, he has seen many a political appointment of police officers to Precinct One. Why, one would ask? Simply because those mentally disabled asslickers cared not for actual efficiency and work of ZPD. What they cared for was their public image, and so far, Lionheart was the worst. Especially when paired up with that omnipresent little sheep assistant of his. For yiff's sake, how the hell did she even get her sorry hide into the building?! And at such an inopportune time. Making him give that naive upstart bunny a case he was hoping to keep away from everyone. He had nothing against her personally, she just had to prove herself in small things first, like every rookie did, and not feel privileged and special because she was a valedictorian (the yiffing standards were dropping for a decade and cretins were a more common occurrence each new intake of recruits) and given the post of Precinct One officer by the Mayor himself.

She was untried, naive and un-yiffing-aware of the inner workings of Zootopia! A yiffing lunatic from the outside… Yes, academy prepared them to be able to handle themselves, to be a cut above your normal citizen, even the best of them, but still. She was a damn bunny. And she went after a weasel. No. The weasel! The bunny just used one of her lucky feet to escape this incident unscathed. The Duke was known as a crazy and unpredictable individual with affinity for knives and steel teeth'n'claws. He probably didn't have any of those items on him not wanting to draw attention. Because who cared if you stole a few flower bulbs from a flower store? Insurance would certainly cover the expenses and police didn't have time and resources to waste for such petty offences. There of course was a nagging in chief's horns as to why would such a high profile criminal would go for such a worthless deed? Still, he was a yiffing Chief of police and he had little time to wander such things. He had grunts doing all the footwork and thinking. They would unearth something soon enough, if there was something to find. Now, back to the question of how the yiff to keep that bunny off Mr. Big's employee case. Maybe Clawhauser could help in this regard. The cheetah was a pro when it came to records and files, after all…

\m/

Louis Big, a wealthy philanthropist shrew during daylight and a notorious grey cardinal known as Mr. Big during night time, was actually impressed with the work this bunny has done to trace his missing florist back to the limousine that took the poor otter on the day of him going missing. The shrew was still not exactly sure what the hell was that numbskull Bogo thinking of sending a completely rookie on the merry chase the buffalo promised not to have anyone on, but that question was not that important right now to terrorize poor Adonis. He could do it later. And Fru-Fru was obviously fond of the bunny doe who saved her life. This police officer was naive, true, but at least she paid enough attention towards her surroundings and actually prioritized lives over fast completion of a case.

Anyways, Mr. Big had nothing on his hands right now that could show any result for all his efforts to find Emit. The PI's jumped like sharks upon his request, but in two weeks they found not a scrap. And this bunny has found something with only a name and a place the otter frequented, as learned from miss Otterton after several simple questions to kick off the bunny's investigation. Luck or skill, it mattered not, since the doe had what counted most. Results.

This meant HE would want to accompany the bunny.

\m/

Fru-Fru was delighted when father agreed to help Judy in her investigation as much as possible. Which wasn't much at all, since all they knew was what Manchas told them. The bunny wanted to see the jaguar, and Fru-Fru's father gave his blessing and also a second pair of paws to help the bunny cop. Fru-Fru volunteered to lead the doe to her new partner, since daddy had business to attend to. She also made Adriano, her husband as of today, accompany them and also her second favourite person (her husband was first, and her father was out of competition since it was unfair) and the one who introduced the newlyweds in the first place.

\- He is a very likable person, but a little bit shy. So don't mind his remarks and jokes, it's his way of deflecting attention away from his person. Oh, and apparently he still hasn't gotten the word of our visit. - The shrew stood in both palms of Judy's, who following Fru-Fru's directions was going deeper into a mansion where living quarters of most inhabitants was located. The bunny's ears picked up some kind of music, muffled by a door probably. The messy raw sound of electric guitars, fast drums, and a growly voice whether that made it hard to discern what was the song about, made Judy cringe a bit the music was probably played at a level way over 100 db.

\- Hm, that sounds like Grave Digger. - Adriano was putting a small paw to his ear to hear a bit better.

\- Oh, you know them Adriano? - Fru-Fru was intrigued by her husband's comment. He usually tried to discuss something a bit more classic, since her father had a taste for classical music.

\- Um, yeah, Nicky introduced me to them a while ago. He is surprisingly old-fashioned when it comes to music. Yeap, song's called Ruler Mr. H. - The little shrew was thumping his right leg against the palm of Judy's paw in tact with the song that now was much more loud, before ending abruptly with the door opening. Fru-Fru told Judy to simply go in, since she has directly messaged to whoever was ordered to accompany the bunny cop on her road to the driver, Mr. Manchas.

The room was barely lit, with dim lamps only giving enough brightness for Judy to see right in front of the entrance and not inside.

\- Foxes and their nocturnal lifestyle. Inari, turn light to level Ragnarok. - Fru-Fru's melodious voice resounded throughout the room, making the bunny wonder at how could such an acoustic effect be achieved with no apparent architectural tricks behind it.

\- Light level turned to Ragnarok. Welcome to Fox's Den, Fru, Ano and guest. - Greeted a low synthetic female voice, coming from everywhere. Judy heard of smart homes and even smart speakers to control it, but those were mostly unified experiences provided by Mamalzon or Zoogle. This was apparently some custom version. Extremely sophisticated at that. Her attention though switched to something else in a moment. Or, in this case, someone.

Arriving from behind a thick square column, the room sported at least three of them, hiding certain places from prying eyes, was a well dressed lean red fox. Classic black suit fit his form immaculately, finished by a black vest over white shirt with unfastened top button and a loosely tied purple tie. Green eyes held some unfamiliar to the bunny expression to them and a smirk that was plastered to his muzzle sent chills down her spine.

The fox was nothing but cordial in the presence of both shrews, even going as far as to sharing cheek to cheek kisses with both of them (at least as much as it was possible for mammals with that much size difference). Judy Hopps was introduced to Nicholas Wilde, Mr. Big's personal advisor and business mediator, and after another round of kisses and a promise from the fox to join them for a tea sometime soon, the newly wed couple departed in some kind of inbuilt wall railway.

When left alone with the strange fox, Judy felt a bit wary. Almost twice as tall as she the tod was much leaner than she expected, with his shoulders being just two palms wider than her. She could not really see anything under the suit he wore, but what was visible, told a rather disturbing story. There was a nick in the outer side of his right ear, in the middle at that, probably a result of a meeting with sharp edge of a knife. Several patches of fur were missing from his muzzle, revealing old scars. Along with a fresh stitch above his left eyebrow and barely visible bruise under it (making the fox seem to be squinting a bit with his left eye) could make one think this was a gangster whom you had to stay away from.

The tod was also sizing her up, remaining silent for a whole minute, his pose with right paw holding his chin while left hand rested in the crook of his right, suggested intense and hard thought process.

\- Inari, prepare Jotun for departure. Follow me please. - With a polite smile and a small bow, the fox walked out the door and went down a corridor that Judy followed to get to this door just several minutes ago. The bunny cop was curious about the names used by her helper but thought better of asking questions that may give her some insight into gang boss's house. Mr. Big may have seemed nice, but only due to her luck. Had she not saved Fru-Fru on that stupid chase after a weasel, there would be a bunny sized ice cube floating somewhere under the mansions freezepool.

There was no need to test her luck on something way outside of her abilities.

\m/

The first part of the ride in a wolf-sized Mustang of some older model and bluish color was a Q&A session during which Judy tried to share as much of what she managed to learn while on the case with the fox. It took her all but 5 minutes before she had to acknowledge the limit of her ability to answer the tod's questions with any actual facts and not wild theories and speculations. Not being comfortable with the ensuing silence, Judy tried to start a small conversation. Thinking the car would be the safest option, she commented on how nice it was. Only to be met with a synthesized voice of an irritated "Jotun".

Apparently, it was no nice car, thank you very effing much. "Jotun" was a 1970 Boss 429 Furd Mustang, the pinnacle of sports car construction industry, the, direct quote, "meanest and most evile of all the road eaters to ever despoil the atmosphere with their exhausts!" All this to apparent amusement of the smirking fox. The pompous seriousness that could be heard in the synthetic voice of "Jotun" while going into all the details of what made up the interior of "his evilness", along with the outfit Nicholas chose to wear, gave Judy some food for thought about what this could tell about the fox's character. Not for long though, since they soon arrived at the end of the road that led to the house of mister Manchas.

The panther was supposed to he home, according to Nicholas, but when they didn't receive any answer to either the doorbell or his phone, both mammals decided that infiltration was in order. But since Judy had no warrant, and getting one would take "a helluva long time", and it was easier to go with a probable cause course for her anyways, Nicholas asked the bunny to step away. Pulling something out of his inner pocket, he aimed the device at the door and after two minutes of tinkering with it (the fox's back hid what he was doing from prying eyes though, the bunny cop's included), Nicholas pushed the door slightly open.

\- I smell blood. - Heeding the silent warning of the tod's tone, Judy unfastened her tranqpistol and moved in front of the civilian to cover him, as she was taught in the academy. The bunny used her sensitive ears to try and pick up any sound inside the treehouse, but inside was eerily silent.

\- Inside is quiet. I am going in. - Judy slipped inside trying to make as little noise as possible. The fox followed her, holding what looked like his smartphone in his left hand and watching it intently.

The first floor was nothing much to go by. A simple rack for clothing along with a footwear stand just to the right from the entrance, a bit further slightly open door to what probably was a bathroom. Further in was scarcely furnished living room, with a sofa, a journal table with a lamp standing on it and several armchairs located in different corners to accommodate visitors. Two doors on the other side were closed and Judy had no idea where the led to. There was a large open window in the wall to their left, and a staircase to the upper floor.

While the bunny cop was busy with looking around, Nicholas took out a wide portsigar out of his jacket's inner pocket. Not only did it contain ten thin tobaccofilled killers, but also two minidrones in its secret compartment. Stopping the eager doe in one place with his hand and a sign to stay pit, the red fox took out one of the drones, activated it and threw up, where it silently hovered while he hid his portsigar, once more took out his smartphone and connected to the small contraption.

Ushering the doe towards the staircase, but signing her to remain silent, the fox crouched down to allow her see what he did on the screen, and launched the drone up the stairs. What the drones camera transmitted after it reached its destination was disturbing. The second floor was supposed to be some kind of library/ personal office/ sleeping quarters. But it was trashed to the point where even books were hardly recognizable, with nothing to say about the workspace and bed. More disturbing though were two rams rummaging through all the debris, looking for something without any regard for remaining silent, yet not a sound reached Judy's ears from the upper floor.

\- They have a muffler installed, but no outside sensors to secure the approaches. Amateurs. - While the drone was hovering under the ceiling of second floor, the fox was also consulting his other smartphone's screen, surprising the bunny doe. Really, how much gadgets did that fox have on him?

\- We can take them by surprise, capture and interrogate. I take the one to the right, you take the one to the left. Feel free to use your tranqpistol, I have an antidote. - While preparing to nod once again after the fox's suggestion to capture the rams, Judy abruptly stopped her head as her muzzle expression froze somewhere between surprised and outraged. An antidote to police tranqs was a rather well guarded substance produced by a single contractor under heavy supervision and reporting. There was just no way they could get into some criminal's pocket from a street! The tod didn't seem to mind her reaction though, seeing as he was calmly slipping kevlar gloves on his paws. With practiced grace and precision, Nicholas made a chopping move with two fingers of his right hand, indicating they should start moving. Where the rotten cabbages did he hold all those gadgets he had, she would probably never know…

\m/

\- Yiff it, there is nothing in here! - A rather loud exclamation from MC, transmitted through headset since all the sounds were being muffled, brought Speggeli's attention from a pile of shredded papers he was trying to sift through and make at least some semblance of sense. He didn't deign to reply, though, to the twenty third case of cursing by his companion.

They were both stuck in this hellhole of a house since two hours ago, when DQ ordered them to search the damn habitat.

Light tapping on his shoulder made him sigh and then turn his head to look over his shoulder, his face bearing a suffering expression. As he was ready to express his displeasure at being interrupted, the ram got something to actually justify his expression. Last thing he saw, before blinding pain delivered him straight towards Neverland, was a sadistic fox smile and a broken off stool foot descending upon his head.

\m/

MC awoke to loud thuds and muffled groans of someone to his right. Last thing he remembered was looking for the documents pertaining to that little yiffing otter, who managed to hide them somewhere. Their first suspect, of course, was the driver that saw him last. They dealt with him two days ago. But then he and Speggeli were sent to the panther's house, and here they found no trace of documents they were interested in and a completely trashed second floor. Thinking on just leaving it all to the cops to deal with, both rams reported to DQ, their boss, and got their current assignment. Make sure nothing could be traced back to them, especially no copies or originals of Otterton's journals, if they were there.

Now though, MC found himself tied up, unable to move a limb that was not his head. A cry made him finally turn his groggy head to the right to try and comprehend what the yiff was going on. The sight was something none of his kind wanted to ever see, more so find oneself being the one seen, and it sent shivers through the ram's body.

There were numerous rumours circulating among the prey and pred gangers of Zootopia about a certain red fox. In his early thirties the damn savage made himself a name as a ruthless, crazy and uncaring bastard since his arrival in the "underbelly" of Zootopia seven years ago.

His story was a rather well known. A former director of his own entertainment park, called Wilde Times, charged with murder and put to jail. Released for exemplary behavior after just five years and employed by Mr. Big ever since. The tod's former occupation got him a sneering nickname of "Circus director", since nobody expected much from a fox with "exemplary behavior". Later though, after many cases of mauled and traumatized gangers being find by both police and gangs, everybody in the "underbelly" learned two things. The fox preferred Finnish version of his pseudonym, "Tirehtoori", and that once you got him after you, the only thing stopping Mr. Big's mad dog would be six feet of earth over your corpse, though the tod himself rarely killed.

The fox was not alone though. Sitting tied to a chair was Speggeli. The ram probably would not be recognized by his mother in the state he was in now. Shaved, bruised black and blue, with a number of shallow cuts adorning his torso, along with exactly thirteen hooks embedded into the poor ram's chest skin. Trademark of the Tirehtoori. A show of skill no one else would be capable of performing in the city of Zootopia.

The tod seemed to notice MC coming back from the world of blissful ignorance, where he was put by the bunny's tranq, for the mad gaze of his green eyes fell upon the untouched ram. A smirk on the dog's muzzle bloomed into a full display of his white fangs. A single right hook into Speggeli's jaw sent the stricken ram into a series of painful moans and silent cries, one of his other teeth being spitted out with a lot of blood to follow. The fox didn't have to do much after that to undo the tongue of the ram with freshly soiled pants.

\- Speak.

\m/

Judy couldn't find it within herself to care much for the fate of two rams on the second floor, being questioned by the strange escort she was given by Mr. Big. Sure, he promised not to kill or permanently harm them, but the strange gleam in his eyes told Judy they would probably not be giving up information voluntary before some convincing from the tod. He didn't seem like most ch in physical department, but the bunny cop was sure he was able to compensate for that, what with being a fox and in Mr. Big's employ. The criminal mastermind of Tundra Town hardly would keep someone like that for his appearance. Meanwhile, she was just too busy going through the first floor and trying to locate any possible leads towards where their panther could go. The doe also thought on how to explain her exploits to her boss without fired, or worse, subject to Internal Investigations scrutiny. A cop was not supposed to work with criminals, yet here she was. And not just was she receiving information, but direct physical support. This was definitely not going to be good with the Internal Investigations…

\- The two numbskulls never saw you, so the best course of action would be for you to listen to what I have to say and then report a case of break in, while staying away. I suggest your reports to mention you were tracking a supposedly last person to come into contact with Otterton, supplied by anonymous source. A red fox of medium height, wearing a black classical suit, complete with dragonhide boots. Special features, a nick on the right ear, black tipped tail and ears, too. Other details either hidden or indistinguishable. - Judy listened intently to what the tod was saying. Well, at least this version of what was happening around was more or less plausible. Much better than her somehow sneaking into the house of some panther and listening on on two bad guys being questioned by another bad guy. She could already see the fit her chief of a buffalo would throw.

\- I guess I will follow your recommendation, Nicholas. That is much better than what I had in mind. If you have some better proposition, I am all ears. But for now let's hear what you've got from those rams. - The fox was apparently easily amused, if his fleeting smirk in response to the doe's joke was any indication.

As it turned out the rams were sent here to find Mamchas and files Otterton supposedly left to the panther. But they arrived to find the house in the same state the fox and the bunny - a missing panther and a trashed second floor. Unfortunately, there was no other useful information to be got out of them. While Nick went outside to make a call, Judy was left alone to think on how she once again hit a dead end with barely twelve hours left on her "find or resign" timer. And she didn't have any sleep or substantial food in the last twenty four hours…

\m/

Their car stopped outside of a small parking lot of 3BCafe, a small network of predator friendly restaurants in Zootopia. Their slogan of "To beer or (not) two beer" was lit by lamps of varying colors, making it to stick out among other establishments on the street. While they drove, the bunny cop made an anonymous call to report a break in Manchas's house. The fox seemed sleepy to her, and this suspicion was proved when he stifled his yawn behind a paw. And his stomach actually growled several times through the road, drawing a series of chuckles out from otherwise sulky doe.

When Nick left to get something to eat, Judy once more was left all alone with her misery. She was actually ready to resign and accept her defeat. Accept her losing the job of her dreams barely a week into it. Judy was just so tired…

Even with her superb hearing, the bunny barely registered the door opening and almost jumped in her place when a plastic container, with what looked like grilled vegetable chips with sauce and some mashed carrot puree on the side, was unceremoniously dropped in her lap.

The tod got into the car with a package of chicken kebab and fries. Along with a large cup of cola.

\- I wasn't sure what drink you would want, so I got a bottle of mineral water and a cup of apple-carrot fresh. - He was producing said items from a plastic carry out bag from the cafe. The bunny cop rolled her eyes at the fact that she probably was playing right into the stereotypes about her specie, but still grabbed the cup of fresh and greedily started drawing on the blessed cool liquid from the straw. Rainforest was way hotter than she liked, especially with all the humidity. After taking several long gulps, she tore off the plastic lid on her foodbox and dig in. Meanwhile the tod was busy with chewing on his kebab and sipping from his own cup.

After the meal was finished, Judy was sure to thank Nick and tried paying him, but the fox refused with that trademark smirk of his. He then suggested for the bunny to take several hours of sleep while she still could, while they were waiting for the results of one of his contacts trailing a van that took Manchas. This piqued Judy's interest.

According to the fox, both MC and Speggeli, the rams found in panthers house, were rather low on "food chain" chart, and as such, knew almost nothing. Whoever sent them, shared with them only essentials and false information. Just in case these two somehow got caught. The false information included Manchas being one of their targets. Nick knew these two worked on a guy named DQ, another ram, who was a rather renown hitmal amongst prey representatives of this "occupation". There were rumours of the bastard working with the City Hall this time around. If he was involved, there was a rather high chance of both Otterton and Manchas not making it out alive. The tod's grim expression when he shared this information with Judy probably meant nothing good for those involved if his boss's two employees were to be found dead.

When Judy asked what files Otterton had on him, that someone would be ready to kill, the fox looked at her as if she was for not knowing such information. She had to explain to him that she was just a new face in Zootopia and didn't know everything about it. Of course, she knew about who and what Mr. Big was, both in broad daylight and in the "underbelly", but she was not as knowledgeable as she would have liked. This led to Nick, he insisted on her calling him that rather than Nicholas, giving the bunny another once over.

\- I knew you were good from the moment Fru-Fru said you are here in search of Otterton, but to think you did that on your first week… impressive. But let me guess, Chief Buffalobut wants you gone as soon as possible, that's why you ended up with a completely dead, case, am I right or am I right? - The short two sentences drew a number of emotions out of the bunny. First was the blush at being complemented so bluntly for the first time in her life instead of ridiculed for her choice of job. Then was the snicker at the expense of her not very helpful and definitely not happy with the bunny chief. Finally came the feeling of resignation, making her ears drop. Because the fox was right.

\- I got forty eight hours to either find Otterton, or, should I fail, resign. Less than ten left, by now. - Judy sighed, feeling powerless at the moment. She could only hope that whoever the fox contacted would find Manchas and be able to track him fast enough to help her keep the job. Still, if that was no the case…

\- If you had to decide between keeping your job and saving Otterton, what… - Nick never got a chance to finish his question.

\- I would save Otterton. Despite the circumstances, consequences or other such bullshit, pardon my insensitiveness. I became a police officer to make the world a better place. Even if just for one person I would be able to do it, I would gladly give up my life. Though, yeah, I would pretty much prefer for it not to get to that stage too soon. I still wasn't able to see much of Zootopia, what with the ticketing and being stuck in a shoebox of an apartment. - Judy thought she caught a snicker and a moment of a real smile soothing the tod's otherwise extremely angular features (at least in her bunny eyes). He was nothing like Gideon, she had to remind herself once again.

\- Do you mind if I ask about you? How you came to work for Mr. Big? You don't have to answer… - Judy stiffeled another yawn that escaped her defenses, causing the tod to smirk as her, as if telling he knew more than she did.

\- Well, if somebunny is happy to chat with somefox after this case is closed, why not? Fru would also be delighted to see you again. Right now though get some sleep. I can't have you falling asleep on me during our pursuit, bunny cop.

\- Judy.

\- What?

\- If you insist on me calling you Nick, you should also call me by my name.

\- Well, fair enough. Carrots.

\- What's with them?

\- That's your new nickname, Carrots.

\- What?! But…

\- No butt, that one is reserved for the Chief. My nicknames are exclusive, after all. - This drew a long laugh out of the bunny.

\- Jerk.

\- Obviously. Get to sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as I get ahold of the information we need.

\- You not going to…

\- Insomnia. The bonus of a long life in such a beautiful city. - Judy could hear the sarcasm not simply oozing, but bursting in a wide stream from the fox.

\- Oh. Goodnight then. - With a nod in response, Judy made herself as comfortable as she could in a car seat. Thankfully, it was designed for mammals larger than she was. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep under the tod's watchful gaze.

\- Sleep well, cutey Carrots.

A loud yipp resounding in the night was all the testament to how good bunny hearing is.

\m/

When the duo arrived at the Cliffside Asylum, Judy expected a prolonged walk around the territory to see where they would be able to get into the building from. Surprising her once again, the fox solved the problem with his invaluable gadgets once more. Two small drones circled the whole complex in a matter of minutes, providing an extensive report on the number and stations of guards, as well as angle of possible approach. The buildings layout was found and downloaded from Internet. It might not be the latest or most accurate version, but it was so much more than she could hope for if she were on her own. If only the police got such amazing gadgets and training to use them…

The bunny and fox wasted no time in getting inside through one of waterdrop system's pipes. Thankfully it was wide and tall enough for both of them, even though Nick had to crouch a lot. The journey was short but not a pleasant trip to the duo. The smell was something otherworldly, the bunny beloved, since even freshly spread manure never smelled that awful in the fields. She didn't want to know how her companion faired, considering his extremely sensitive canine nose. Somehow the tod seemed absolutely fine and unperturbed.

\m/

What they found though, was something that disturbed the both of them.

\- What in the yiffing blizzards of jotunheim? - This was actually the first time Judy saw the fox anything but collected or smug. His face was a storm of warring emotions, some of which she could identify as extreme anger and hatred. She was just extremely horrified and repulsed, since in the room they just entered were located a series of cells, purposed for quarantine sick mammals.

And they were filled with mammals in restraining jackets. No, not any mammals. Predators. There was not a single prey specie here. Many looked famished and unkempt. This was not right.

\- Nick, what's going on? - Right now the fox was her beat bid in getting any information.

\- Awhile ago some mammals started going missing. Preds working for organizations in the "underbelly". And not just any preds. Those that access to information, like accountants, brokers, information technology and security staff… At first blame was passed around the orgz, but then we were tipped off to the fact it was some other force, not connected to the "underbelly". Whatever this force was, its goal was to start an internal war within the "underbelly" while juicing out some details about shady dealings of different orgz that could be connected to their daylight activities. But seeing this, there is only one force actually capable of stringing up an operation like this. It's… - The tod never got to finishing his sentence. Loud hoofsteps and talking could be heard behind metal doors that led out the end of the corridor the due ventured into. They had no time to get back to the door they used. Quick thinking and a lot of luck allowed Judy to find herself hidden, the fox lying right next to her, in a surprisingly open and empty cell behind a shelf.

The metal door opened, allowing two figures enter the corridor. The first one, smaller of the two, Judy immediately recognized, her ears drooping as the figure's voice proved her assumption to be correct.

\- Marvelous. But what about results? You been holding them here for how long and not a single one cracked yet? - What followed next sent the bunny into a complete freezeover.

\- Not yet. But soon, they will, assistant mayor Bellwether. - Answered Barakus Bogo.

\m/

Her first instincts screamed at her that this all was a dream, she was still sleeping in the Furd Nick drove, and soon he would wake her up to tell her their next destination. Then, that it was some kind of a ruse or a fake. That should have been it, since the chief of police could not be partaking in unlawful acts. He would never go so far as to kidnap citizens and then… and then what? Make sure no one found out where all those missing mammals actually were? She couldn't take it. She had to ask him right here and right now…

A firm grip on her shoulder kept Judy lying where she was. The bunny completely forgot about Nick. He was smiling. But in a way that reminded her of that Joxer character from the Batbull comic series. It sent shivers down her spine. His left paw was extended towards the talking pair, his smartwatch visible, apparently taking a record of their conversation. Seeing him, a civilian, take a sensible action while she, a trained cop and a valedictorian of her year, was panicking, ignited a severe burning feeling of shame. Sha wanted to be a cop her whole life, and look what was she doing now, when a case that could only be seen in movies was actually happening in front of her very eyes! Judy took several deep breaths in order to calm down. When she was sure, she got herself under control, the doe tapped Nick's steady paw several times, and when he turned his gaze towards her, nodded, showing she was fine. The tod just winked in return and kept his paw atop her shoulder. Rolling her eyes at his antics, Judy once more focused on the talk between Bellwether and Bogo.

The ungulates didn't talk for long, and what they spoke about was very much surmised by Nick before their entrance. When the metal doors closed behind the retreating pair, the bunny and fox got to finally breathe.

\- That's unexpected. I mean, assistant mayor Bellwether? And what was chief Bogo doing here? Surely, he could have arrested her the moment he saw all these mammals being held in the cells, and… - Once more, the tod was interrupting whatever she was doing at his own discretion. Not much to the bunny's liking, if her fiery gaze was anything to go by.

\- Facts, Judy. Gather and analyze facts not jump to conclusions you want to see. Are you a cop or a framer? - the fox wasn't accusing her, she knew that, but the mere thought of her being thought of as someone who would frame others? She was better than that!

\- But all the facts I have are that someone kidnapped Otterton, Bellwether got me on the case, and then I used Mr. Big's and your help to find him! But we found thirteen predators all locked up in cages and with ties to criminal organizations! And then suddenly assistant mayor and chief of police come in, both chatting away about how long will it take to crack them up and how to use that information to get dirty information on Lionheart and a number of other predator council members, which is… quite logical, since I have never heard of a prey organization in the "underbelly". Nick, there are only predator organizations throughout the city! This means that Lionheart might be connected to them, and that would mean that criminals got their hands onto powers that are meant to oppose them! Yeah, that might be it… - Once again, the bunny was spacing out while speaking nonstop. When she faced her fox partner, Judy was met with that same gaze she experienced when they were first introduced. Like he was measuring her worth and wasn't finding anything of real value. But it vanished the moment she completely faced the tod. His expression was that of a kind understanding, complete with a light smile that never reached his eyes.

\- Convenient. But, then, why would I help you? Why would Mr. Big help you, since he has the largest ties to Lionheart? But even those questions don't look into the root of the problem. Officer, why are there no reports of prey criminal organizations, only of some delinquent gangs that are quickly broken down? - The fox's question was loaded with expectation. The bunny cop tried hard to remember her lessons from the academy. But nothing came to her mind.

\- Be… because… - "Because prey were more civilized", is what she wanted to say. "Because it is in predators' nature to tip and tear and destroy". Bit the doe couldn't. The green eyes staring at her were filled with tiredness and resignation as she saw her own reflection, frightened and unsure, nose twitching. This was not her, not the Judy Hopps that stood up for her friends, both predator and prey, who strived for harmony between all mammals. Who wished to live out the ideal of Zootopia, where anyone could be anything. And this fox was the first one to accept her for who and what she was. The first mammal that didn't ridicule her for wearing a police uniform, but trusted her to be able to carry out her duty with all the responsibility of a police officer. She couldn't forget about her duty simply because something happened to shake her assumptions and beliefs. She was no that weak.

\- I don't know. - Her voice was meek and almost too quiet for the fox to catch. But he did, and Judy was able to see a glimpse of surprise in those green eyes, maybe even a slight sliver of hope, that quickly was clouded by incomprehension. All the while that trademark cool smile was plastered on the tod's muzzle.

\- I am not a local and I don't know the whole story of Zootopia. I want to learn it all to be able to help and make sound judgments. But I don't have the time to learn it all right now. - Judy sniffed and had to furiously rub at her eyes with her arm to chase away all the tears that threatened to start spilling.

\- As I was saying, before we were interrupted, the only other force capable of doing something like this is the police. They subdued all prey organizations around seventy years ago. And there is only one prey criminal organization in the city right now. But they are sanctioned and protected by the law, so they are not exactly criminal on the outside. But the inside… And there is only one mammal that stands at the top. Yes, that's Chief Bogo. Didn't you realize how badly he tried to keep you away from the case? And off his precious Precinct One, that is completely under his hoof? Think Hopps, think. And about assistant mayor… Oh, speak of the devil. That's my Belle. - A large smile bloomed on the fox's muzzle, a true one this time, as his watch gave off a series of rings. He retrieved one of the smartphones and unlocked it using a complex looking pattern. Having seen what it was that piqued his interest, Judy found a screen thrust in front of her face. A message on the screen read: "FND EM. BOGO YFNSOB", with location tag, and a sender being signed as "Belle".

\- No way. Assistant mayor works for Mr. Big. - The comprehension dawned upon the bunny as a strike of a lightning. But, it appeared that she was wrong.

\- Nah, they don't exactly see face to face on a variety of things. She works with me. Let's go, this is a long story and I don't want this chance to bring Bogo the justice he deserves.

\m/

\- Is it really fine to leave Nick to watch after the chief? - Judy was nervous about the whole plan that was thrust upon her without so much as her single word.

\- No, it's not fine. We need to make sure there is no one in the control room first though. - The sheep by her side was looking nervous, not the laid back and sunny assistant mayor Judy was used to seeing.

The both of them were sent to secure the control room and make sure there was no problems for a discreet van, loaded with wolves from Internal Investigations of ZPD, getting into the asylum. So far they went unnoticed since this place was rather outdated and lacked internal cameras (also perfect for conducting business you never wanted to be seen). It was also in the middle of the night, and since the location was in the middle of nowhere, moat of the "staff" was either back at home or sleeping in special quarters in another wing of the asylum.

Finally, they reached the central entrance and the control room that overlook it, as well as a dozen of outside cameras and the main gate.

Bellwether told Judy there was supposed to be no one inside, so the bunny jumped, and used her weigh to open the door. The sheep then pushed it inside with the doe still dangling on the handle.

\- What the yiffing dingos?! - A loud scream resounded through a rather spacious room, with several tables loaded with monitors, each showcasing a capture from some outside camera, except for the one with a portly cheetah in front of it. That one had a frozen video of Gazelle's song video.

\- Clawhauser?! - In her shock, Judy released the handle she was holding and dropped to the floor. Or would have, if not for large and fast paws now holding her in a vice like grip. Despite his deceptive size, the cheetah was extremely fast.

\- Madam Bellwether? What's the meaning of this? Chief didn't notify me of you being with Hopps on a tour here. - The Precinct One receptionist didn't sound friendly at all. And his gaze was not a kind one either.

\- Oh this? Poor cute thing was snooping around. Had to trick her and get to you here. I think we should get rid of her. Without a trace. And I know there is something you enjoy a bit more than those cereals and doughnuts. Right, Benny dear? - The ewe's saccharine voice sent chills down Judy's spine. Then, she caught the look in the cheetah's eyes.

\- Hm… You are right. And, I never had a bunny before. They are such scaredies. This one should be delicious. - The bunny in question could feel her heart rate suddenly spiking. What was he talking about? Surely not what she was thinking, surely not. But then that huge maw started opening, baring large and sharp pointy teeth, and a red tongue. It started moving closer ever so slowly, eyes closed. Judy tried to begin to thrash, but found herself unable to move even a single limb aside from her head. This was that terrifying strength of a predator…

The next moment the cheetah was dropping to the floor, his legs giving out, a tranqdart sticking out of his neck. Judy landed with an "oof!", scared but able to think and breath again.

\- Was it really necessary to wait that long?! - The bunny was shivering all over. Even though she and Bellwether agreed on the plan beforehand, this was not how she imagined it to be like. And Clawhauser? The most gentle and friendly mammal she met? The only one who cheered her on and tried to help?

\- Sorry, but yes. I have seen this, beast, in action. He is freaking fast and doesn't think twice about using both his teeth and claws. And I would rather not have the three of us stuck here and having to deal with Bogo and this freak. - While talking, Bellwether already was putting the sleeping cheetah's paws into handcuffs in the most uncomfortable way possible: right hand to left leg, left leg to right paw. Thankfully, there were four pairs of cuffs on his belt, and the dart, set to maximum dose, was supposed to hold him in his sleep for at least three hours. Four at best.

\- Never took you for someone capable of shooting another mammal, assistant…

\- Dawn is fine, Judy. I am not that keen on positions, unlike Lionfart or Buffalobutt. And besides, what's the point of a Circus Director without his crew? - The sheep looked smug, right until she raised her eyes from the finished job of handcuffing the big fat cat. The bunny cop was looking at her with an expression of confusion.

\- Oh, come on. Have you not heard about Nick's nickname "Tirehtoori"? - As the doe shook her head, Dawn hoofpalmed her face.

\- Ok girl, we will have a lot of job to do to get you updated. Of course, after this bullshit with Bogo is over. Now, get to work, I need to make several other calls.

\m/

Bogo was glad about the meeting with Bellwether. Despite being a thorn in his hide on several occasions, the sheep hated predators with a passion. On this, they both had common ground. Precinct one consisted of hardened rhinos, hippos and elephants, buffalos and horses, boars and rams. There were predator species, of course, but nothing much, just enough to satisfy the mandatory quota. They were kept as far away from precinct's real business as possible. Aside from Clawhauser. The cheetah had several screws loose in his head, that is why ten years ago he was not put to to the chair for murder and cannibalism. Bogo took him in, since the bastard was extremely smart and fast and dangerous. And loyal to the chief, since Bogo made sure his past was erased and no one knew about Clawhauser's little hobby. Who cared about another case of missing small mammal once every half a year anyways?

Now, Bogo just had to wait for the first of his "suspects" to crack and he could start realizing his plan on bringing the so called "underbelly" to its extinction. After they were gone, and the predators of the city had no more protection from the higher ups and shadows, he could collar them all and start cleaning this yiffing city of the filth that was allowed to run amok for far too long.

A loud knocking sound came from behind the door to Bogo's spacious office in the asylum. The ceiling was high enough for an elephant, and the square room was previously used as a ward for lightly traumatized mammals. It was roughly twelve by twelve meters in size, with only a writing table near one of the windows in a wall, four large pelt-covered armchairs, and a bookcase. Lifting his gaze from his laptop's screen, the chief wondered what was so important his guard decided to interrupt him.

The large rhino, his nametag read Robert, walked into the room, closing the door behind, after receiving permission to enter. His muzzle was locked in a slightly terrified expression that he desperately tried to hide, but without much success. This made Bogo lift an eyebrow in a silent question.

\- I am sorry boss, I tried… - The rhino was never able to finish. His whole body suddenly started convulsing, face twisted in agony and mouth opened in a silent scream. Chief saw this same thing happen a thousand times to large predators to not realize the effect from a powerful taser. What he did not expect, was the sight revealed to him after the rhino lost consciousness and toppled forward. There, standing on Bob's back was a fox with two metal batons in his paws.

\- But… but you are dead! I made yiffing sure of that myself! - Bogo stood from the chair he was sitting on, his hands shaking and eyes wide with disbelief. There, with an expression of smugness and calmness, stood a spitting image of Ed Wilde. The fox activist that worked as a journalist for some small newspaper and was way too big a nuisance in ZPD's backside to let him live. As part of his initiation into Precinct One, the buffalo killed the fox, framed another predator, led the investigation and made sure there was nothing to trace back to either him or the police at all.

\- I think my father would be flattered to know I am an almost complete reincarnation of his. Alas, I have chose to follow up on his job in a slightly different manner. Howdy do, chief? - Yeah, thought Bogo, he should have probably realized that this was that damn fox's son. How yiffing cliche. Still, the darn fox had the gall to come after him, the chief of police, alone and armed with a couple of thunder-rods (fancy name for the taser batons)?

\- I would commend your bravery if it didn't look like stupidity. - The fox though completely ignored the buffalo, rummaging in the inner pockets of his suit. When the tod produced a flat long box, that looked like a portsigar, Bogo tensed. But the vulpine proceeded to kneel on the back of the downed rhino and opened the box. Inside was a rather large number of small fishing hooks. This caused confusion to paper on the buffalo's muzzle, but when the red dog just started slowly hooking those objects through the rhinos thick hide, he understood what stood in front of him.

\- So, the son of the Wilde is the infamous Circus Director. What would your father say? - The chief slowly sat back into the chair, knowing the mammal in question would be busy for a bit. After all, he never left, until exactly thirteen hooks were embedded into the skin of his victim.

\- Wouldn't be able to hear him anyways, since he is stuck six feet under. - The tod was indeed focusing on the tradition he himself established a long time ago, when fighting off one of the maniacs Bogo often employed to do his dirty work.

What an ingenious buffalo, Nick thought with a certain amount of respect, watching his quarry with peripheral vision. While the ZPD's Precinct One was a part of Prey Utopia conspiracy for nearly two centuries, Barakus Bogo was the first who was able to push back the "underbelly" back and actually make the predator opposition loose some of its footing. More than just a worthy opponent in physical brawl, Chief Bogo was an excellent general.

\- You know, Buffalo Butt, I feel really bad it all has to come to an end this quick. You just had to spoil me all the pleasure from thwarting your schemes. - The fox now stood just several feet away from the desk, making it hard for the chief to see him without leaning slightly forward. Bogo has heard of the demonic incarnation of the Taylor Fox. He knew better though, since there was no such thing as demons or incarnations. Makeup and surgery, now that was a more plausible explanation. Or a son, the simplest of all explanations, so simple the chief silently promised to personally castrate the idiot who overlooked it in the first place.

\- Like father, like son. Won't just see their place, shut up, lay down and die. I guess I will have to educate you, pelt, like I did your father. - There was no mistake the undisguised threat and hatred dripping from the tone of the buffalo. But contrary to everyone else who ever met Bogo in such a vile temper, the tod's smile just grew with every word, his eyes taking on a particularly delighted and psychopathic gleem. Unable to contain his temper anymore, seeing as the yiffing dog was openly mocking him, Bogo acted.

With a thundering bellow, he turned over the table with his both hands, hoping for it to pin down the fox. But true to his nickname, Tirehtoori was already way out of reach of the enraged wall of muscles.

\- Come on DQ, you are supposed to be more capable, but I somehow think my senile grandma could be more accurate. - Bogo took no heed of the tod's taunting, assessing the situation. His target was standing in the middle of the room, without any apparent backup or a projectile operating weapon. The only things that could pose a threat were those thunder-rods, but they more likely than not have already been depleted. After all he had three rhinos guarding the entrance. This was actually much easier than he first thought.

With a sneer, squaring his shoulder, the chief lumbered towards the tod. Slowly, imposingly, allowing for the worthless pelt to feel who was in charge. The buffalo could snap the damn dog with his one hand. Or he could lie on him, preparing the vulpine for transfer into 2D-space.

\- Any last words, bitch? - So close, the difference in their size was so big, Bogo had to crane his neck to see the smug mug of the one mammal that was a pain in his department's backside for so long. The buffalo would stomp his head with his own hooves looking the tod in those infuriating emerald eyes. Like he did to his father so many years ago.

\- Twist your neck. - Not what Chief expected to hear, making the buffalo to falter for a second and raise one brow up. Something about the fox was wrong. And not with the way his smile was more akin to a shark's.

The eyes. No longer holding that craziness within, they have changed. No longer were they emerald. No, they were absolutely black, like the vast void of the space that could only be observed on a starless and moonless night. Sucking the will away. Making it impossible to tear oneself out from their grip. Worst of all, Bogo knew his hands were reaching out for his horns. The buffalo couldn't see it, but felt it. Felt his horns in his hooves. The tightening of muscles in his powerful arms, that served him his entire life, now abandoning him and obeying the will of another. The chief knew what was to come. What would happen if he didn't stop his body.

But his mighty will would not be so easily broken. Unlike the worthless fox…

With just a snap.

\m/ Two years later \m/

\- Chief, reporter Swinton is back again. She wishes to ask you for an inter…

\- Not now Clawhauser! Tell her I am busy and to stop pestering me with needless things! - The gruff and loud voice of the buffalo resounded through the speaker of Precinct One dispatcher's headphone, making the cheetah visibly shrink, even though his boss was located on the second floor. Apparently the chief was not in the mood to meet civilians. As usual. Well, as usual Clawhauser would have to deal with it with his ever cheerful attitude. Meanwhile…

\- Hopps! My office, on the double, now! - Upon hearing her boss's yelling from the speaker located in her cubicle, Detective Judy Hopps started gathering up everything she would need for the meeting with Chief Bogo and Mayor Bellwether.

\- Heh, the Chief doesn't let you off the hook even for a little after you solved that missing mammals case and busted Lionheart. - The slightly envious tone of her colleague Fangmeyer made the bunny smile. She still vividly remembered that night at the asylum she and Bellwether confronted Clawhauser. The day she learned the true identity of the fox as the mastermind behind the current "underbelly" and the plot to overthrow the Utopia Prey conspiracy. And, of course, the true reason behind his nickname "Tirehtoori" or "Circus Director", as well as its source. Judy still remembered how it all was too hard to take in and accept. But after awhile, the novelty of the situation went away and her reservations pounced out the same window. After witnessing Nicholas Wilde command the entirety of Internal Investigations team that arrived at the asylum into believing he was Chief Bogo, as well as framing Lionheart into the whole scenario with just word More than just that. He made Lionheart himself believe he did it. No one questioned the fox should he just look them in the eyes…

And here she was. Two years after that incident, a full fledged detective on the force, one of the more decorated ones at that, due to the constant workload piled upon her by Chief Bogo/Wilde. Mayor Bellwether was a constant guest at the Precinct One, discussing with the Chief different aspects of the city policy, the problems of erasing the results of aggressive antipredator propaganda of recent decades, how to ensure the prey saw that the Zootopia they lived in was meant to be a paradise for everyone not just them, and many other issues.

At first, Judy was freaked out by the extremely close relationship between the sheep and the fox. Now though, finding the sheep allowing the tod to play with the soft tuft of fur on her head, or brushing his tail, was normal. They were definitely fruits of the same tree, probably even the same branch, with the way the loved plotting and acting from the shadows.

Judy wasn't like that. She craved for action and for justice to be served up front. That was exactly what the Tirehtoori used her for, and she was fine with that. Given the ability to show herself and shine, the bunny quickly gained respect and love of the renewed department. Many cops were found guilty of abusing their powers and collaborating with Lionheart in his illegal activities (they were real and not just fabricated). There were many trials and most served their sentences in special penitentiary institutions specifically built for crooked cops. Judy herself took part in proving their guilt. And many other cases that involved corrupted politicians and businessmammals, organized crime, mammal trafficking… the list could go on. All in all, Judy was happy. She could live up her dream, to make change and make the world a better place.

Despite her boss and his main accomplice thinking of the world as just the stage for their circus. Of which the fox was the director, and the sheep was the beauty. That would make her the monster, probably. But, who cared? Tirehtoori, Belle, Fru-Fru and Mr. Big would back her up. And with them, she could always flip the world off, and hop on with her dream yelling: "Turpa kii, pain vittua! Hui hai!"

\m/

 _A/N: I love the way Suomalainen sounds. Especially Turmion Katilot and Korpiklaani. Go and read BunnyRock's "Earning the Badge" if you still haven't._

 _Hui hai? Hui hai!_


End file.
